Miserably In Love With You
by Yaoimisteress
Summary: The struggles of Mello and Matts relationship, Yaoi XD


**Miserably In Love With You **

Hal Ridner... Matt hated her, she was the only one ever got _his_ attention. He didn't know why though because she was an average looking girl that had been around. What was so appealing about that?

Matt sat in the cushioned armchair, posture bent as he focused on the screen of his PSP. The petite woman opposite of him sat in Mello's lap, his left hand gently caressing her thigh as she continued to talk,

"That was hilarious!" Just the sound of her voice was irritating. Matt tried to ignore the giddy giggle that escaped Hal's red lips as Mello leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Fuck!"

Matt's sudden outburst distracted the two blondes as the redhead switched off the device and slid in back into his jacket, "I'm gonna go grab another drink, you two want anything?"

"The usual"

Matt nodded at Mello's order, not even bothering to wait for Hal's. The redhead tried to suppress his jealous towards the girl, but he couldn't help the murderous intent that ran through his mind on occasions like these. Pushing past the active bodies on the dance floor, he suddenly snapped back when he felt someone grab his ass.

The redhead swirled around to see the fiend. It was a taller man with brunette hair, and athletic muscles that glistened in the strobe lights. He gave Matt a predatory grin but the strong confident form didn't stop the lean young man from yelling,

"Watch your fuckin' hands dickhead!"

The man just smirked as Matt turned around to make his way to the bar again.

"Yo Matt my man, wussup?"

"A bloody mary and a gin", he wasn't in the mood for small talk. He thought his night just couldn't get any worse. Waiting for his regular bartender to snap to it, he glanced around the room, eyes widening in disbelief as he spotted a familiar figure slopped against the wall.

_Could it be?..._

"Steven? What the hell? I haven't seen you here in ages!"

The strawberry blonde slowly looked up, his dilated eyes hidden underneath the green beanie he wore,

"Heeey... Matt... You wanna buy Matt?" Steven asked, words slurred.

"Hell yeah" If this wasn't fate, he didn't know what was.

Steven pushed himself off of the wall and staggered forward, The redhead caught him just in time before he fell face first. Matt slung his drug fucked dealer's arm over his shoulder and made his way to the back room.

----

The drugs he had taken were finally starting to kick in and the beat of the music began rippling through his body. Mello and Hal had taken off to the dance floor or... Matt groaned as he took his time to stand up.

_I need some fresh air..._

As Matt stumbled in the direction of the exit, he was abruptly stopped by a hand tugging at his wrist. He turned his head around to see a young girl in the skimpy pink dress. She spoke up,

"Come on, let's dance!" Matt's mind was too slow to register the words right away, but before he even had the chance to protest, she was leading him to the dance floor. Matt couldn't focus, the only thing that he could feel was the sickening beat of the music. He tried to speak but his mouth refused to co-operate, the songs fast tempo rippled through Matt's body ten times faster then before. He couldn't take it.

He mumbled, "I'm...I...--", He threw up what little he had in his stomach onto the woman. There was no time to apologize as he held his hand to his mouth to stop the bile from coming back up. He blindly tried to find the toilets and rushed into the first cubicle. Collapsing in front of the bowl, vomit seeping through his fingers, he hurled into it violently.

Matt felt like his skin was on fire, folding with the seam of his stripy shirt. It took him a few times to finally pull it up and over his head. His red hair drenched in sweat as he moved to hurl back into the bowl again. The sound of foot steps could faintly be heard as Matt felt a hand rubbing his back.

"...M-mel-low?..." He whispered between heavy pants.

"Had too much to drink, buddy?" Someone asked him as an arm wrapped around his stomach, "You want some fresh air? Why don't we go outside okay?"

"F--fuck off..." Matt managed to say.

"Shhhh...It's okay" Strong arms gathered him into an embrace as he slowly led Matt out of the bathroom. Matt wanted to push the stranger away but his body was unwilling. The crisp air hit his face in a matter of minutes.

It was too dark for him to see anything so he didn't know where he was being led. The man practically carrying him as Matt leaned fully against the strong man.

"You've got one hell of a mouth, you know that?"

He was pressed up against something cold. A brick wall.

Clammy fingers removed his goggles and then hastily started with his belt. It was too quick for Matt to comprehend as he was turned around against the wall. His eyes snapped open, Matt's mind clearing momentarily as a finger pressed inside of him,

"Get away from me! SOMEBOD--" He was silenced by a hand clasping over his mouth, a hot breath tickling his ear,

"Shut the fuck up! I was going to make this pleasurable for you too, but you just blew it"

The man forced his hard length inside of him mercilessly. It rang out a gut wrenching scream that was muffled by the large hand. The redhead's eyes glossed over with tears as it tore, pain overflowing as his unprepared entrance was abused roughly.

Torturous and unbearable... even in his foggy mind Matt prayed for unconsciousness. He writhed languidly in the attackers grip as he dry fucked him.

"Ohh...Hpmh...So fuckin' tight!"

The stranger's thick cock twitched and pulsated as he continued to slam into Matt's body. Feeling his head hit the brick wall continuously, the blood almost unnoticeable in his red hair as a concussion formed.

The pain subsided and was replaced by numbness, Matt was fucked in every sense of the word. He didn't even notice his vision had turned black until he heard a familiar voice in the distance,

"Matt!... Matt!... Quick call a fucking ambulance!"

----


End file.
